Brothertale: The Story of the Sixth Soul
by Greatness143
Summary: 4 years before the events of Undertale, a fiery 12 year old boy, Favian, climbs Mt. Ebbot and falls into the world of monsters. He needs to rely on his bravery to get home, for his sister. Will he have a successful reunion, or will it be all for naught. There is swearing at times.
1. Chapter 1

Man, what a view. A full day of hiking up this forbidden mountain had led to one of the most amazing views of my life. The sun, now starting to set, was starting to merge with the ground off in the distance. The big city, looking like a lifetime away, almost appeared as if it was glowing as the sun's last rays of light reflected off the buildings. It was so beautiful, I almost forgot what had transpired earlier in the day.

A cool wind blew my long, red, hair into my eyes. I pulled out a bandana, my manly bandana as I liked to call it, and tied it around my forehead. The bandana along with my "tough" gloves completed my outfit that made me look like a karate kid champion.

The trek, while long, hadn't been particularly tough. There was a few steep spots that a rope and tether could have been helpful but not many. Night time was fast approaching. I had stopped not too far from the peak, but didn't want to risk possibly not seeing an obstacle and falling. I turned and saw that the ledge I was standing on led to a cave. As I got closer I saw that the cave led to a large crevice. As I got closer I saw that it was at least forty feet down. I wanted to get a closer look to see what was at the bottom. The vine on the ground had other plans.

As I got closer to the edge I didn't see the vine and my foot caught it; I tripped. Before I fell into the abyss, my hand found a rock on the ledge. Hanging to that rock, I tried to pull myself up with all my might. The rock began to crumble, and then it broke. Down I plunged, screaming at the top of my lungs. I blacked out as I hit the ground. I woke up to almost pitch black. Nightime had hit. I had a flashlight on me and I pulled it out. When I clicked it on the area flooded with light. The first thing I saw was the flowers. Apparently this large, yellow flower patch had broken my fall. Oh how lucky that was. I looked around, the cavern was full of large stone pillars, something you'd see at Roman Temples. It seemed like these were underground ruins.

I looked to see if there was a way I could climb up. The rock was smooth, no cracks for me to possibly get back up. I looked and saw that there was an exit way that appeared to lead deeper to a cave. That was the only way I could leave. I went through the cave and, suddenly, it led to a large stone entrance. I went through the entrance. The room was eerily silent. A flashed my flashlight around looking for another exit. Suddenly, a movement flashed through the light.

A quickly flashed my light to the center of the room, and there sat a single flower. This flower was different though, this flower had a face. I stared at it and started to get closer. It was smiling at me. When I got close enough, the thing freaking spoke.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" It said in a high pitched voice.

I jumped back. What kind of flower could speak.

"You seem veeerrryyy confused, you must be new to the UNDERGROUND," Flowey, seemed nice enough. "Someone ought to teach you how things worked around here… I guess that will have to be little ol'me!" he exclaimed.

He then initiated a battle attack. A orange heart popped out in front of me.

"This heart is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts off wea… wowza your soul is already kinda strong! Do you know what can make it stronger? LV. What does that stand for? Why love of course!" the flower squealed happily.

"You want some Love don't you?" he asked with that smile on his face. I nodded.

"Luckily I have just enough to spare for ya. We pack love in these "Friendliness pellets" all you have to do is let them hit you, and it's all yours!" he exclaimed.

Pellets popped out of thin air and started flying at me. I let them hit me, but instead of helping me these pellets hurt, a lot. I fell down to one knee. I had been tricked. When I looked up the flower had a demonic grin on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" he said in a demonic voice. " In this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED!"

With that he hurled a bunch of these pellets at me. In what looked like my doom, my hands shot out to try and stop them. To my surprise with my gloves on I was able to catch some and not get hurt. I looked at him angrily.

"What did you just call me?" I spoke with a deep intensity.

"A BIG MEAT-HEADED IDIOT!" he said, his face contorting into large teeth and black eyes. Truly something that haunts nightmares.

He launched more of these pellets at me. I snatched one out of the air and threw it back at him. It hit him and he flew off into the shadows. I went to go after him, but when my flashlight went to the spot that I thought I had knocked him, he had disappeared.

I sprinted out of the room after finding a way out. I heard more movement around me. My flashlight turned to some mutant looking frog. It hopped at me and in a panic I stomped on it. Suddenly, the thing turned to dust. I ran and hid for a second.

A sad looking fairy like creature flew by crying. It turned my way. I made a move like I was going to hit it, and it flew off scared. I got to an area where the entrance to the next area was closed off. I saw some buttons on the ground that I could step on. After a few tries I got the correct pattern and the door opened. As I ran through the room a one eyed, Mike Wazowski wanna be confronted me. He seemed angry with me.

He initiated a battle the way Flowey did. I attacked him mercilessly, thinking he was trying to kill me. Soon he turned to dust. For a moment I hid and finally had time to think.

So the stories about this mountain are true. Rumors about how a long time ago monsters and humans roamed the Earth, then they went to war and the humans won. They banned the monsters to the underground and sealed them off using a magic spell. The entrance to the this sealed off world was the mountain. They called this Mount Ebott.

* * *

 **And so it begins...**


	2. Chapter 2

Man I had a story for Frisk when I got home… Oh crap, Frisk! I had completely forgotten about her. My own little sister. I left her alone with my dad to climb this stupid mountain. My heavy drinking, violent dad. What had I done? Without me there for him to take out his aggression, he'd put all that aggression on her. Luckily his violent acts on us have been reduced while Frisk has been mastering her power.

I had to get home, for her. I continued my run through the ruins, taking out monsters who attack me, flipping switches to enter new rooms. It was crazy. To be honest I was scared. As I kicked a Mike Wazowski, as I figured I'd call them, down the hall, I heard a female voice call out.

"Who's out there!" A torch light appeared at the end of the hallway. As it got closer the beast that was holding it appeared to be huge.

I charged at it at top speed.

"A human?!" It said surprised. I left the ground about to punch it. I aimed at its chest , and I appeared to hit my mark. When I hit it though, the beast caught me. I struggled to get away, but she held me close in… a hug?

"There, there my child," she calmly spoke. "You are safe now, no one will hurt you here."

I breathed heavily as the the adrenaline started leaving my body. Suddenly, something weird happened. In her warm embrace I started crying.

"It's ok, my child. There is no reason to cry. I'm here. Let me turn on the lights." She spoke sweetly to me. Through my tears I saw fireballs come out of thin air and hit torches lining the area.

With the lights on I could see who this lady was. The lady that stood in front of me was a monster. She was a goat like creature with small horns, small fangs and white fur. No wonder why her hug was so warm. She wore a white and purple robe also.

"I'm Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins." She said. "Usually, the past humans hadn't fallen so late in the day. I must apologize for not being there to meet you. I see you have been busy…" she said with a hint of disappointment.

I looked at my gloved hands. They were covered in a dust. I looked down at my legs. They were covered in dust, too. I got down on one knee. I knew where this dust had come from; all the monsters I had brutally murdered had turned into this dust. Toriel stuck her paw out to me. I grabbed it and got up.

"It's ok, you were scared and thought we were trying to hurt you, but here in the Ruins we won't hurt a fly," She said with a sympathetic smile. "Now let's get you to my house. You must be very tired."

She walked me to this house that was built into the rock. It had two widows in the front and no door. She walked me inside. I was surprised to see that the house was actually pretty modern looking. It had a hardwood floor, normal furniture, even a fireplace. There were two hallways and a stairway leading down to what I assumed was a basement.

Toriel took me down a hallway and opened up a door. Inside was a beautiful bedroom built for a child. It was painted red and had stuffed animals all over the place.

"This will be your room, my child," She said. I got up on the bed; it felt very comfortable. My eyes grew heavy, and I yawned. I laid down, and Toriel put a blanket over me. "I will see you in the mornin, have sweet dreams my child." She spoke sweetly. She walked to the door and was about to leave when I spoke.

"My name's Favian," I almost whispered.

She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Favian. Now please get some sleep, I will see you in the morning." She said before closing the door.

I fell asleep almost instantly. Nightmares followed me throughout the night. Some about back home with Frisk and my dad, some about my mom, some about the monsters in the Underground that I killed. The worst one I had that night though was one with that demon flower and and monster that looked a lot like Toriel. Flowey held me down as this other monster launched a large pitchfork into my chest.

I woke up in a pool of sweat. That last one was too real. I looked around; I was still in the room. When I looked on the ground I saw a slice of pie. I picked it up and went out into the hallway. Toriel was sitting on a chair in the family room reading. I went up to her.

"Did you make this pie?" I asked.

She looked up.

"Why, yes, my child. I hope you like it I made it with butterscotch and cinnamon. You do like those flavors, don't you?" she asked slightly worried.

"I… I love those flavors," I said with a smile. "Thank you."

I sat down by the fireplace and looked at what she was reading. 101 Ways to Cook Snail. It read. Snail? As a food? I think not! Toriel saw the look on my face and spoke.

"Snails actually taste really good, as long as you cook them right. Do you want a taste? I have some in the kitchen," she said.

Snails equal gross. Gross equals good food. So then snails equal good food? Can't argue with that logic! I got up and went to the kitchen. There was a pie next to the oven. Next to the pie was a bowl that held the cooked snails. I touched one and it felt slimy. So, naturally, I picked it up. I closed my eyes as I stuck it in my mouth, expecting some kind of terrible taste. I was way wrong. The snails tasted almost as good as the pie. I ate a couple more before going back to the family room. By a couple more I mean the entire bowl. Toriel saw my face and laughed.

"Oh my! Did you eat the entire bowl?!" she said laughing. When I nodded, she kept on laughing. "My did you think you were in some eating contest?" she questioned with a smile.

"If I was, you could say I snailed it! ;)" I punned winking.

Toriel was laughing so hard she was crying.

"My.. my! I never thought I'd meet another punny comedian!" She punned back at me.

"Ohhh please! I was the punniest jokester at my school!" I said with a laugh. It was true, when I was at school on a good day I'd have the best jokes around.

"You must've been a joy to be around," she laughed. "How old are you anyway?" She asked brushing away the tears.

"Eleven. I'll be turning twelve in a month," I answered, trying to regain my composure.

"We'll have to throw a big party for you then!" she replied joyfully.

I frowned. Toriel was planning a party for my birthday already. Like I was gonna stay with her forever. As much as I liked her, I couldn't. I needed to get home for Frisk. I could never live with myself if she were to get hurt.

Toriel saw the look on my face and knew what I was thinking about.

"You have a family, don't you." she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Heh, your mother must be so proud of a strong, funny son like you."

Those words almost brought me to tears. I looked down at the ground trying to avoid showing what I was feeling.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Toriel stammered trying to quickly apologize.

"Stop. It's ok. Mom died when I was eight. Car crash," I said still looking down.

Next thing I felt was a warm, fuzzy hug wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry, my child," Toriel said sadly.

This is what my mom's hugs felt like. I wanted to stay with Toriel so badly. Stay right there with her hugging me. I finally let go.

"I have a sister, Toriel. She's five. My dad's a bad man, and I left her alone with him. I need to get home for her." I stuttered. "Please."

Toriel picked me up and took me to my room. She laid me down on the bed.

"Please stay here and get some rest, my child. I-I have to do something real quick," she instructed.

* * *

 **Frisk is a girl in my universe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now was not the time to be leaving me alone. What could she possibly be doing? I waited for her to close the door, and I got up. I opened the door quietly and snuck out. I saw her start walking down the stairs and head for the basement.

I snuck down the stairs behind her. The basement was just a long hallway. After walking a little ways Toriel stopped.

"You wish to return home, do you not?" she spoke softly.

Welp, I guess she knows where I am.

She didn't turn around though."Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground," she informed me. "I'm going to destroy it."

Anger rose in me as she continued.

"No one will ever leave here again. Now, be a good child and go back upstairs," she said trying to sound patient.

I continued on though as she kept walking. I was NOT going to let her take away my only chance at getting home.

She stopped again."Every child that has fallen down here has met the same fate. I have seen it happen over and over. They come. They leave. They DIE. If you leave the ruins, Favian, you WILL die," she spoke angrily. "They… Asgore… will kill you."

I followed her still. Who was this Asgore guy? Why would this guy want me dead? We rounded a corner.

"Don't stop me, I'm doing this for your own good," she spoke with more anger rising.

Suddenly, we were at a large door. So this was the entrance to the Underground. My only chance of getting home again. The only thing was Toriel stood in the way.

I stepped forward.

"So that is how it is. You are just like the rest of them. There is only one solution to this then." A fireball appeared in Toriel's hand. "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

Toriel threw a fireball at me. The flames whizzed by my head, crashing into the wall behind me. It was ironic; Toriel specifically said that she wouldn't hurt me. Yet here she is, throwing fireballs at me. I dodged them and looked for a way to get past her.

I refused to attack her. She, in turn, threw more fireballs at me. My orange soul weaved in and out of the fire. I truly didn't believe that Toriel would hurt me. I refused to attack her again.

She seemed to get angrier. She threw even more fireballs. I dodged a couple but then one hit me square in the chest. I flew back and slammed against the wall. Some of the fire was burning on the wall and my back flew into it.

I screamed a little as the flames licked my back. My chest felt like someone burned a hole through my heart. The flames went out almost immediately, but the pain persisted. I stayed on my knees for a minute.

"My child, please stop this before you get hurt even more," she asked, trying to get me to back down.

After a moment I stumbled to my feet.

"Very well then," she fired up a row of fireballs and launch one at me.

I knew my gloves could stop little Flowey pellets, what I didn't expect when I tried to catch a fireball was that the fireball would stick to my glove without exploding. I caught it then whipped around and threw it like a baseball pitch. It went right at Toriel, and before she had time to think it slammed into her, exploding on impact.

She went falling back, surprised by my catch and throw and fell on the floor with a thud. I gasped for a second trying to catch my breath. When I looked up, Toriel wasn't moving.

"TORIEL!" I yelled running up to her.

Her skin seemed to be cracking. If she turned to dust I didn't know what I'd do. I by her telling her to wake up. She had a nasty burn wound on her stomach. Black ooze bled from it.

* * *

 **That's not good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, she woke up.

"What the-" she said in a panic, she looked at me and calmed a second. "My child, you have shown to me that you are strong enough to fend for yourself. You may go."

She waved for me to go, but I refused.

"No! Look what I did to you! I'm not gonna leave you here to fend for yourself," I told her.

"Go. I will be fine." She sat up, but with much pain.

"You're badly hurt. All because of me. We need to get you upstairs and bandaged up." I insisted.

Toriel decided it wasn't worth it to fight me on this. I grabbed her hand and helped her up to her feet. Her stomach still bled, but it had slowed down. She put her weight against me as we limped down the hall. Her hand touched my back and a shot of pain went through my back. I yelped.

"O my gosh, are you alright!" Toriel said worried.

I looked at her rather angrily.

"A fireball hit me in the chest, pushing my back into a wall of FIRE! Heck no I'm not alright!" I fumed at her. I saw her guilty look on her face. "But let's worry about you. Okay? Where do we have the bandages?" I asked trying to hide the anger.

"Our food has healing powers mixed into them. They heal us monsters, but they also heal humans," She replied. "The pie I baked could heal us both."

We reached the top of the stairs and I sat her down in her chair. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I sliced a piece of pie for Toriel and one for me. I ran back in and handed her a slice. We munched down. When we finished, I could tell Toriel was much better. I felt a little better. I got us another slice. We ate that slice too, and soon I felt at full strength. Maybe a few pounds heavier but at full strength.

"Wow, that stuff really works!" I said happily.

Toriel seemed relieved, so I spoke. "Toriel, I have to go. It's my only chance to get to my real home. If I stay here all I will do is worry about my sister and be unhappy," I said. Toriel nodded glumly.

"I known that whatever's out there can kill me, will try to kill me, but believe me. With these bad boys," I said holding up my gloves, "and the motivation to get home, nothing can stop me!" I almost cheered, a confident smile on my face.

"I hope so. Here, I will lead you out." She got up and took my hand.

We walked down the hallway and went to the door. She bent down and hugged me.

"Be brave, my child," Her voice cracked a little. I could tell she was very upset.

"Hey, if I get out maybe me and Frisk will return," I tried to lift her spirits. She smiled.

"I would like that very much," She agreed.

She then got up and opened the door.

"Until we meet again, Favian," Toriel tried to assure me.

"Until we meet again, Toriel." I replied with a smile.

I stepped outside the door and… What the heck!? It was snowing! I turned only to see the door shut behind me. Well shit. How could it possibly be snowing underground? I looked around. It appeared I was in a forest. Trees rose up high until they touched the ceiling. It was cold, wind whipped around my face just like it did climbing the mountain.

The only way out must be through here. There was a path that I started to take. It was oddly quiet as I padded through the snow. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked a little bit faster.

I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around only to see my own footprints in the snow. I was being watched by something. Walking even faster I continued on. I soon came up to a large stick. I didn't need a weapon like that, so I decided to step over it. As I went away from it, I heard a large snap. I turned again only to see that the stick was broken to bits. Something was here.I continued walking and came to a bridge. I heard heavy footsteps come up behind me. They got closer, even closer; they came up so close to me that I could feel whatever it was almost touching me. I froze.

 **"human,"** it spoke almost in a low deep tone, **"don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** It sounded like a deep voiced man. **"turn around and shake my hand,"** he commanded.

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder who that is? Oh yeah, everyone knows heh.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now was my chance. I turned around at top speed and threw as hard of a punch as I could. The punch only caught air as whoever it was jumped out of the way. I looked, the the thing was actually a skeleton! He was wearing a heavy blue jacket with gym shorts and slippers. He had no eyes, but had two white specks for pupils. He also had this humongous grin.

"whoa, hey, i'm not the fighting type," He said before reaching his hand out. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"Uh, hi, the name's Favi…" I shook his hand only to have it make a fart noise as I grabbed it.

"ha, ha, gotcha with the ol'fart button in the hand trick," Sans joked. I couldn't help but laugh. This skeleton seemed pretty cool.

"so you're a human. that's pretty neat. i'm supposed to be searching for humans, but that's too much work. my brother, papyrus, on the other hand is a human hunting fanatic. don't worry though; he won't hurt you. in fact, here he comes now," Sans said.

Off in the distance, another skeleton was coming. Sans and I walked to a little watch building that I assumed was Sans. A palm tree was by it for some reason.

"hey, can you do me a favor, kid, and hide behind that conveniently shaped palm tree?" Sans asked.

I did so. Oddly, standing perfectly still the tree gave me great cover. The brother of Sans, Papyrus, came into the area.

"hey, bro," Sans said nonchalantly.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY BRO' ME, BROTHER," Papyrus spoke loudly. "I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE NOT CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES."

"yea, sorry, i've been too busy staring at this cool tree. you should look at it too, it's verrrrryyyy interesting," Sans said playing a joke on Papyrus.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT PLANTS! WHAT IF A HUMAN ARRIVES? I MUST CATCH A HUMAN. I MUST GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST BE POPULAR!" With that Papyrus ran off.

I came out from behind the tree. Looking at Sans, I asked why he had tried to give me away.

"don't worry, papyrus won't pose a threat to ya," Sans assured me.

I was starting to leave when Sans spoke again.

"hey, my brother hasn't been able to use his puzzles on a human. he's been down lately, and could use a pick me up. thanks a million. i'll meet you up ahead." Sans was asking me to help his brother, I guess.

Sans then proceeded to walk the opposite way I was going and then disappeared. I was a little confused about what he was doing. I walked past his little hut thing and went to another area. There was a box. There was a sign next to it. Before I could read it though, a monster came up to me. It looked like a bird and a snowflake combined. It started attacking me. It seemed upset and was blubbering nonsense as it launched projectiles at me. I punched it in the face to try and knock some sense into it. It ran off crying like a baby. Hmm, maybe if I did that to all the monsters I ran into maybe they wouldn't want to fight. I kept on walking and ran into Sans and Papyrus.

For the first time, I was able to get a good look at Papyrus. He was much taller than me and Sans. He wore an orange jacket, one that was very similar to Sans's sweatshirt, just different colors. They turned and saw me. Papyrus almost fainted.

"A HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled at the top of his lungs. "THAT'S A HUMAN RIGHT, RIGHT SANS?" he asked turning to Sans.

"yeah, bro," Sans replied nonchalantly.

"O MY GOD!" Papyrus fanboyed before turning to me. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU! I HAVE CREATED MANY AMAZING PUZZLES FOR YOU TO GET THROUGH! ONCE I CAPTURE YOU… I'M NOT SURE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, BUT I'LL BE FAMOUS!" Papyrus ran off saying "nyeh" which I assumed was his way of laughing. I turned to Sans.

"don't worry i'll keep an eye socket out for ya," Sans reassured me.

I kept going through this snowy area. Any monster that attacked me usually ended up on the worse end of the fight. Things went wrong though when this dog monster that was running this shack attacked me and wouldn't give up when I punched it over and over. Eventually, it fell over and crawled away, bleeding that same ooze Toriel was bleeding. Most of the dog monsters that attacked me in this area ended getting beat up real bad; actually, I came to learn that many of them disappeared.

I continued on with Papyrus's puzzles. Each one failed hilariously in my favor. One electric maze puzzle zapped Papyrus instead of me. Win. One puzzle Papyrus finished for me because I couldn't quite figure it out. Win. One was a puzzle where I could only step on certain colored tiles to get across. Luckily, the colored tiles that I could step on went straight across. Win. Finally, his last puzzle was one that seemed very impossible, with swinging cannons, spears, flamethrowers, wrecking balls, and a dog. Papyrus thought it was too easy though. So he disabled it. Win.

That's four straight wins for me there. All involving humor, stupidity, and luck. After the last puzzle I saw a sign for a town: Snowdin. I came up to the little town; it was rather cute. It had a bar called Grillby's; it had a shop, a hotel, a library. It was awesome! There was a Christmas tree in the center of town for some reason.

I walked through the town; monsters were all around. But many seemed sad and didn't want to attack. I walked through the town and once I got to the outskirts the snow almost blinded me. Suddenly Papyrus was in front of me."HUMAN. SINCE MY PUZZLES WEREN'T ENOUGH TO CAPTURE YOU THEREFORE, I MUST CAPTURE YOU MYSELF," Papyrus told me.

I didn't want to hurt Papyrus; in fact, after all of the puzzles, I wanted to be friends with him. I saw the look on his face. Deep down he was reluctant to fight me. Just like I was reluctant to fight him. I just needed to make him be friends with me. I had to act.

"Oh how can I possibly fight someone so cool!" I said trying to sound so dramatic.

"Yo-YOU THINK I'M COOL! WOW! WAIT NO! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus said.

He threw a couple of bones at me which I easily dodged. I still chose to not fight him, telling him how cool he was. His attack then threw a twist. My normally orange soul turned blue, and I fell to the ground. He sent bones for me to jump over. I got up and jumped over the bones only to flop on my face once again. A couple actually hit me and these bones hurt just a little less than Toriel's fireballs.

"Papyrus, you're so cool, I wish I could be friends with someone as a cool guy like you," I said.

His next attack I let hit me showing him that I would let him hurt me to be his friend. "Please, I'll even let you capture me if you'll be my friend." I pleaded.

"I'VE NEVER HAD A REAL FRIEND BEFORE." Papyrus said looking at the ground before he looked up. "OK, LET'S BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Papyrus had a huge grin on his face. He took me by the arm, and we headed back to Snowdin.

* * *

 **Papyrus is the coolest of the cool.**


	6. Chapter 6

We went into this large house that was owned by Papyrus and Sans. The house had a large TV, and a couch in the living room. Papyrus sat me down on the couch.

"THIS IS WHAT I DO WITH ALL MY PRISONER FRIENDS," he said before turning on the TV and walking to get some food.

I think I was the only prisoner/friend he ever had. On the TV, a large square robot appeared. It was doing some kind of cooking show. Papyrus seemed excited as he walked back in."O MY GOSH! IT'S METTATON! SHE IS THE BIGGEST SUPERSTAR IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus squealed.

"Wow, that's awesome," I said trying to wrap my head around a singing, dancing, cooking square robot on the television.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET HER! BUT ALAS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HER," he said glumly.

I didn't want to see a sad Papyrus, so I got an idea.

"We should make a 'cool guy' suit for you," I suggested.

That got Papyrus excited."THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! I'LL RUN TO THE DUMP TO GET SUPPLIES," Papyrus then ran out the door before I could even say anything.

I sat there for a moment watching this Mettaton show. Damn, that robot had a nice voice though. Sans came down the stairs from out of nowhere.

"ya hungry kid? i'm going to grillby's; wanna come?" Sans said walking past me.

I nodded and followed behind him. We went into the bar, and Sans took a seat and patted for me to come up too. I climbed up and sat, only to have the seat fart. Whoopie cushion. He got me again. We laughed for a sec before looking around. It was eerily silent. Some dog monsters were sad, or were glaring at me.

"hmmmmm, it's emptier than it usually is." Sans noticed I was looking down. "oh well, they'll probably be here tomorrow. anyway, want to thumb wrestle a skeleton?" Sans asked with his pie eating smile.

I took his hand, only to have another fart noise. 3-0, Sans.

"Wow, you got me again," I laughed.

"what can i say, natural comedian right here," Sans gloated.

"That reminds me of a trick I pulled on my sister," I said as our orders came, I took a ketchup bottle.

"Unwind the cap on the ketchup bottle. Now try it." I handed him the ketchup bottle after I unwound it. He tried pouring it and it spilled all over his food.

"wow, i'll have to put that in my bag of tricks." Sans replied laughing. "so, you have a sister, huh."

"Yeah, she's the good one out of us two. She would literally do everything in her power to help someone out. Even me when I got in trouble." I told Sans everything about Frisk.

"dang, she sounds like a hero to ya," Sans said after hearing all of my rambling.

"She is. That's why I've got to get back up to the surface. My dad's someone who she shouldn't have to face alone. He probably has already hurt her in some drunken rage about me," I spoke angrily, balling my hands into fists.

"hey, calm down. i'm sure that she can hold her own against anyone, including your dad," Sans assured me.

I nodded.

"papyrus should be getting home right about now, let's take a shortcut home," Sans said.

We left our seats and went toward the fire exit. Next thing I knew we were sitting on the couch at the house.

"What the!? How'd you do…" I questioned Sans trying to get my head around how we got to his house in a flash. Before I could finish my sentence, Papyrus burst in carrying all sorts of things. He had a basketball, a shirt that said "GUY" on it, gym shorts, a baseball hat, and sneakers.

"I GOT THE STUFF FOR US TO MAKE MY COSTUME!" Papyrus squealed.

We decided to cut the basketball in half and use them as shoulder pads. Papyrus wrote the word 'cool' over the word 'guy' on the shirt. He took his jacket off, and I fitted him with his new gear. When we were done, I got a mirror. Papyrus was shocked.

"EEEEEEEE, I LOOK SO COOL! ALL OF MY FANS WILL BE SO AMAZED! MAYBE I'LL GET TO MEET METTATON!" he squealed. "COME ON YOU TWO, LET'S GO SHOW SNOWDIN MY BRAND NEW STYLE!"

With that he picked me and Sans up and put us on his shoulders. For hours we paraded the streets of Snowdin showing off Papyrus. Many monsters laughed, but Papyrus said that their feeling of joy overcame them when they saw him. It was a good night.

It was stopped when a heavily armoured knight came into town. Quickly, Papyrus threw me off his shoulders and into a bush. Sans disappeared, so there was no help from him. The knight came up to Papyrus.

"WHY UNDYNE! HOW NICE OF YOU TO SHOW UP!" Papyrus greeted this knight like it was his friend.

"HEY PAPYRUS, I'M LOVING THE NEW LOOK ON YOU!" the knight, Undyne, acknowledged me and Papyrus's masterpiece. "I CAME BECAUSE I HEARD NEWS THAT A HUMAN WAS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" She (the voice sounded feminine) asked.

Papyrus quickly shook his head. Undyne seemed to believe him but looked suspiciously at him.

"OK, BUT IF YOU SEE IT BE SURE TO TELL ME," Undyne insisted.

Papyrus nodded, and Undyne went off. When she was out of sight, I got out of the bushes.

"WHO IS SHE!?" I demanded.

"OH, THAT'S UNDYNE! SHE'S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. SHE'S TRAINING ME SO I CAN EVENTUALLY JOIN, TOO!" Papyrus seemed happy, but I certainly was not.

"I didn't know you were friends with her! She is trying to go after me!" I almost yelled.

"DO NOT FEAR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL OPEN UP MY HOME TO YOU UNTIL THIS ALL BLOWS OVER! UNDYNE WILL NEVER LOOK THERE!" he said happily.

I accepted. It all seemed ok. I slept on the couch as everyone else slept in their rooms. I was awakened by a knock, and a voice I recognized as Undyne's. I quickly ran upstairs and told Papyrus that Undyne was here. Papyrus told me to stay in his room.

Sitting next to the door I heard what was going on downstairs. Papyrus opened the door, and Undyne burst in.

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS HE!" Undyne yelled.

"WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN UNDYNE?" Papyrus asked cheerfully.

"THE HUMAN! I FOLLOWED HIS TRACKS UP TO YOUR HOUSE. LOOK AT THESE BLANKETS! WHO IS SLEEPING DOWN HERE?!" she spoke angrily.

"THEY'RE MINE!" Papyrus tried lying but was failing miserably.

"LOOK PAPYRUS," Undyne sighed. "THIS HUMAN IS VERY DANGEROUS, HE HAS KILLED MANY MONSTERS, MOST OF THEM PART OF THE ROYAL ARMY. HE CAN HURT YOU, HE CAN HURT SANS, HE CAN HURT WHOEVER HE CHOOSES. WE NEED HIS SOUL, AND IF HE'S HERE THEN YOU'D BE VERY HELPFUL FOR EVERYONE."

"OH I'M SO SORRY! I MADE FRIENDS WITH HIM AND WE HAVE BEEN BEST BUDDIES. I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A BAD GUY! WAAAAAAAAAA" Papyrus was balling.

"IS HE STILL HERE?" Undyne asked.

"YES! HE IS HIDING IN MY ROOM! WAAAAAAAA" Papyrus blubbered.

Well, he had just given me up. I stood up. Undyne was coming up the stairs; there was no escape. I was prepared to fight, but I wasn't sure if I was up to the task. As she got to the top of the stairs the closet opened up and someone grabbed me.

* * *

 **Oh Undyne, isn't she something.**


	7. Chapter 7

"come with me if you want to live," Sans whispered in my ear.

In an instant I was outside of the house with him.

"run. i'll meet ya at the waterfall." He instructed.

I did what I was told and sprinted off as fast as I could out of Snowdin. Soon all the snow disappeared. There was a sound of rushing water. I came to a hotdog stand. Sans was in it.

"heya, do you want to go on a 2AM visit to grillby's?" Sans asked.

Before I could answer I was there.

"How can you do tha...?" I tried asking once again before getting cut off.

"are you really that dangerous? did you really hurt all those innocent people?" Sans asked seriously. "from what i'm hearing, many guard dogs who have families have gone 'missing in action' today."

I looked down. "Yes. Yes I did. I got angry like a stupid little wimp when they, started attacking me, so I punched them, mercilessly until they ran away. They reminded me of my dads attacks so I did the only thing I had been taught to do. Fight." I struggled to look him in the eye; it was my own fault for all this. I was starting to feel my sins crawling up my back.

Sans stared at me for a minute, trying to decide if I was faking or if I was being honest, finally he spoke.

"you know kid, everyone makes mistakes. i know i have. you seem like a different guy then before, you really do. i'm glad you seem to like us more," Sans said. I felt a very large but coming on. "but. if you get near papyrus, or god forbid hurt him."

I looked at Sans eyes, his pupils were gone. Eye Sockets completely black.

"you're gonna have a bad time."

We were back at the the hot dog stand. I was now figuring out that Sans could teleport. I looked at Sans, who was still staring at me. His white pupils were back but I could still feel his tense glare.

"Sans, know that I wouldn't ever hurt Papyrus." I tried to assure him.

"go." He said with no emotions. I stared at him and he sighed. "look, i'm trying to save your skin here, kid. undyne's heading this way and i wouldn't want to be you when she catches up. get away."

Without saying another word I left. There was a beautiful waterfall pouring down a giant cliff into an abyss with an unseeable bottom. It was beautiful. I kept walking through the area. It was dark and the only way I could see was from the glowing mushrooms all around me.

Some monsters hopped in my path, some tried to engage in battle. I was able to get away most of the time, and some times I found out that talking and threatening some got me away too. There was some puzzles that I had trouble with, but eventually I figured them out.

I came to a bridge and the light changed. Something was going to happen, I could feel it deep down in my soul. On the bridge, Undyne appeared. Without any notice, spears appeared out of thin air. At her mark, they started firing at me. I dodged them and started running at top speed. She ran alongside the bridge hurling blue spears at me from out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Dang this one's short..**.


	8. Chapter 8

I turned a corner and hid. She went running by thinking I was ahead of her. After a moment I came out of my hiding spot. She had chased me a good distance and the scenery had changed. It was pitch black out. The only source of light was from above.

I looked up and to my amazement I saw what looked like stars above me. I thought that I could see the night sky, but upon a harder look I saw that these "stars" were actually rocks that glowed bright like stars. They still made the place feel nice and peaceful. I looked around and saw that there were writings on the wall.

They looked like they were ancient but luckily they were in English. They told the story of the monsters.

"A long time ago, monsters once roamed the surface alongside humans. They lived in peace with one another for many years. Monsters, were very different than humans. There souls held monsters together by use of magic, making the soul so weak that it is destroyed on death. Humans on the other hand did not need magic as their souls were powerful enough to sustain life. Human souls are powerful enough to sustain themselves even after the human body has died. If a monster were to absorb a human soul after it has been released from it's body, then the monster transforms into a terrible beast, capable of immense power.

Humans feared this power that monsters had, and one day attacked the monsters unprovoked. The war ended quickly, as monster magic was no use to human weaponry. Monsters suffered heavy casualties while humans suffered little to none. The monsters were forced to go underground. Where 7 of the most powerful human sorcerers created a magical barrier that monsters could not escape from. Keeping them trapped underground.

Only a tremendous force of 7 human souls could break the barrier and set monsters free."

These ancient writings told me exactly what I needed to know. Apparently there souls weren't strong enough to be able to break this barrier themselves. The monsters needed human souls to get free.

My orange soul fluttered out in front of me. This was what they were after. This little orange heart held enough power that it could set these monsters free. The more I thought about it the more I was intrigued. Was was so powerful about my soul? Flowey had told me that my soul was "the culmination of my being" but what did that mean.

So instead of going ahead in my journey I decided to go backwards. There had been a library in Snowdin and maybe it had stuff on what a soul contained. It took me awhile but I made it back. I hadn't seen Sans but I'm sure he was watching me somewhere.

I went inside the library. There was a vast amount of books. I went up to the monster librarian and asked her for any book the hand about human or monster souls. She handed me a couple of books. I sat down and started reading.

What I read was interesting. A monster soul is weak and does not persist after dying, turning to dust along with the would take all the souls in the Underground just to make the equivalent of one human soul. Human souls though are much, much stronger. Persisting long after death along with the body.

The human soul is powered by a substance called DETERMINATION. A human soul gets stronger with more DETERMINATION. Some humans have been known to gain powers or magic due to DETERMINATION. Some may be able to possess magic much like monsters. Some may have powers that are even stronger than one can imagine.

That last part was something very interesting to me, it could explain what Frisk can do. Quietly I ripped the page out of the book and left.

I jogged back through the waterfall area passing many monsters. Finally I got to some place that I hadn't seen before. As I walked down a passage, there was a statue of a monster. Rain was falling on the poor thing. I went to get an umbrella for it but decided that it was just a statue.

I held on to the umbrella just in case it did start raining. Which was a good choice because almost immediately after I left it started pouring. This made no sense to me as the Underground couldn't get any rain from the sky. Then i realized that there was a river that ran down the mountain. We must be under that river right now.

It rained for a while as I walked. No monsters were around to attack me so it was just me and my thoughts. I thought about Toriel, Sans and Papyrus. I laughed thinking about how bad Undyne is gonna kick my ass. Mostly though my thoughts drifted to home, Frisk most importantly. I wondered why she hadn't used her power to bring me back yet. Usually at the first sign of me being in trouble, I would be waking up in my bed doing a redo.

That was Frisk's power. She had the ability to SAVE parts of the day. Where if anything were to happen to me or her, she could just reset the day back to that very spot where she had hit the SAVE. Essentially she could RESET time at will. No one remembered what had happened in the past before she reset except her.

I could tell when she did a reset but not remember why. Some mornings she would come into my bedroom crying, saying stuff like I had died or something. She seemed really traumatized when these things happened. I don't know how many times she had to reset the day because of me.

I got my head out of the clouds as it stopped raining. It seemed quite peaceful. I walked through the caves until one opened up. I turned to my left and stared.

There it was. The capital of the Underground. A huge castle rose out of it. That must be where the king, King Asgore, lived. Also, the barrier that led to the surface was there, according to a book I had quickly read in the library. Asgore and I were on a collision course, him wanting my soul, me wanting to get home.

* * *

 **More on Frisk later.**


	9. Chapter 9

After staring at the mesmerizing view I continued. While I could see the capitol, there was no way for me to get to it from where I was at. I entered another cave. There was a large cliff that I needed to climb up on. I did rather easily and continued on.

I started crossed a tiny rope bridge that crossed a tremendous drop. It was the only time I was afraid of falling to my death. I continued onto a ridiculously large boardwalk. It had two layers to it I saw. It was pretty impressive. I looked down at the bottom layer to see if any other monsters were down on it. I about pooped my pants when I saw who was on it.

Undyne stared up at me. A huge blue spear in her hand. She had been waiting for me. Without speaking again, magical blue spears appeared next to her pointing up at me. I noticed blue spots appearing on the boardwalk. Suddenly, spears shot up through the boardwalk. I panicked, naturally, and started running.

Blue spots appeared as I started running, spears soon shot up right after. There was spots where the blue didn't come up so I could stand without getting hit. What really made me mad was that I soon found out that this boardwalk was a freaking maze.

Yep, there was dead ends and spots where I needed to circle back and only one exit. So after a long while of dodging and praying and cursing, I was able to find an out. Of course the "out" was just the boardwalk widening out. I ran diagonally as the spears popped all around me. After running for what seemed like forever there seemed to be another, more legit exit.

I ran for it with all my might. Into a hallway I ran, thinking once again how I had just outsmarted the great Undyne. Oh how lovely it was that I was able to find this way out, capitol here I co-!

Oof. I ran into a wall. I looked around. This exit hallway was a dead end. Yay. I looked behind me. Undyne had gotten onto my level and was walking towards me. Double yay.

"Uh, hi! Are you the hero that I've heard so much about!" I said cheerfully as she got close.

This might be my doom. She didn't respond to me at all. A bunch of spears appeared between her and I. They pointed down at the boardwalk. I tried saying stop but it was too late, as the shot straight through the boards. My ended collapsed with me on it, and I fell into the blackness below, yelling the worst expletive I knew.

Darkness, that's all I felt. I was knocked out I'm sure. Then my eyes shot open. Somehow I had survived once again from a long fall. My head hurt, and I was dizzy for a few moments. I quickly shoved in half a hamburger I had in my pocket from Grillby's and viola my head was clear. Gosh I liked the healing properties in the food. I looked around.

I had landed on the same kind of flowers once again. This was one weird coincidence. I got up and saw where I was. The trash dump. All sorts of junk was floating around here. I shuffled through the water. As I walked toward the exit I swear I saw a dummy that was sitting next to a pile of trash move. I walked quickly out.

As I walked around, a ghost appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry, I'm in your way." He said glumly.

"Uh, it's ok. Nice to meet ya, I'm Favian." I greeted him with a smile. This poor ghost looked like he needed a pick me up.

"I'm Napstablook, nice to meet you too. :(" He sighed. "If you want you can come to my house. I'll be there."

He kinda just disappeared. As I walked around there were 3 paths. Napstablook hadn't told me what house was his. I first chose the path to the left and came to a house that oddly looked like a fish. I didn't think it was Napstablook's house but I knocked anyway.

"GO AWAY PAPYRUS'S I'M PREPARING TO FIGHT THE HUMAN ONCE AND FOR-ALL" Undyne's voice yelled through the door.

Nope, definitely not Napstablook's house. Not at all. Nope. I ran as fast as I could away from that house. Wasn't up for THAT yet. I went up the middle path and came upon two homes. One looking like a upside-down pink sock and the other looking like an upside-down blue sock. I knocked on the blue sock house and heard a voice.

"Come in." Napstablook said in his sad voice. I walked in. "I didn't think you'd actually come. :(" He said as I came in.

"Well, you're kinda cool. I've never met an actual ghost before." I said nicely.

"That's pretty neat." He said sounding just slightly better. I walked around his house, he had a record player, a fridge, a tv and a computer. He spoke again.

"Do you want to lay on the ground and feel like trash with me? It's a Napstablook family tradition." He asked.

It seemed weird but I decided to try it anyway.

"Just lie on the floor and don't move." He instructed.

I did as I was told. Lying there felt weird for a couple of moments but I stayed put. Suddenly it felt like the the universe was coming together at my finger-tips. It felt amazing, just lying on Napstablook's floor. Eventually I moved and all of the stuff went way.

"Thanks." Napstablook said with a smile.

"Yeah that was awesome!" I said excitedly.

I continued looking at this record player.

"That's a song I made. You can play it if you like." He told me.

I started the record player and some creepy music started playing.

"You made this?" I asked impressed.

"Yeah" Napstablook answered.

"That's awesome! You should become a songwriter." I cheered him up.

He nodded, obviously thinking about the idea.

"Well, Napstablook, I need to continue on with my journey. It was nice to meet ya!" I said happily.

"You too." He said, sad that I was leaving.

Now that I thought of it, he sounded a lot like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh.

I left his house and continued on. I was coming to a cave entrance. This I saw was the exit of this Waterfall area. Standing on top of the entrance was the one, the only, Undyne.

* * *

 **I had fun writing Napstablook. Him and Papyrus were the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

She looked down at me, blue spear in hand. She threw it, just missing me.

"YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU DIDN'T RESORT TO VIOLENCE WHENEVER I SEE YOU!" I yelled up to her.

"SHUT UP!" She roared at me. I shut my yap."YOU NEVER GAVE A LOT OF THE MONSTERS IN SNOWDIN A CHANCE TO TALK!"

She threw another spear at me, before jumping down. Her helmet fell off as it hit the ground, so I got a look at who the great Undyne was. She was a blue fish-person with long red hair, and an eye patch. She stared at me with a hatred that I've never seen before.

"I didn't know they were nice. They attacked me so I pummeled them to get away." I said trying to explain myself. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

She paused for a moment. Before continuing her advance.

"FIVE. THAT'S THE NUMBER OF HUMAN SOULS WE HAVE. WE NEED SEVEN. WITH YOUR SOUL WE'LL BE ONLY ONE HUMAN SOUL AWAY. THE FACT THAT NO ONE HAS BOTHERED TO TAKE THAT SOUL AWAY FROM YOU IS A CRIME!"

"Look, if there was anyway I could go back and fix my mistakes I would." I said.

"YOU CAN REPAY YOUR MISTAKES BY GIVING US YOUR SOUL. JUST THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU WILL BE HELPING BY DOING IT. RIGHT NOW YOU ARE NO MORE THAN CRIMINAL, YEAH, YOUR CONTINUED EXISTENCE IS A CRIME. YOU'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD!" Undyne yelled.

Oh how many times my dad said THAT to me. I had enough of that, a pit of anger rose up in me. I kept my cool though.

"Yeah, sorry, my soul isn't for sale. Thanks for the added motivation though." I said with a sly smile.

"WELL IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME YOUR SOUL, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TEAR IT FROM YOUR CHEST!" She yelled as she jumped down from the entrance.

"EN GUARD!" She yelled.

All the spears flew at me. I dodged them all and tried to run past her. She blocked the way.

"YOUR NOT RUNNING AWAY THIS TIME." She said smiling.

Another batch of spears appeared, flying at me faster than the first attack. I barely was able to dodge them this time. I looked at Undyne waiting for her next move. Spears surrounded me this time. I tried to whip myself around to dodge them only to have one slam into my shoulder. I didn't have time to scream because another one hit my other shoulder.

As the pain increased, the spears disappeared out of my shoulders and blood started pouring out. I quickly shoved a crabapple I had bought from this old giant turtle down my throat. My shoulders healed up but were still very sour.

"COME ON, JUST GIVE UP. I PROMISE IT'LL HURT FOR A SECOND." She goaded. "CONTINUED FIGHTING WILL ONLY CAUSE YOU MORE PAIN."

I shook my head. Jumping up and down trying to shake off any lasting soreness.

"FINE THEN!" She said.

A large barrage of spears appeared all around me. One shot at me from behind. I turned around and grabbed it before it made a Favian-cabob out of me. I whipped around with the spear in hand and knocked the other ones away. I looked at her smiling. She seemed shocked. She launched even more spears at me.

I grabbed the first one I saw and used it to defend myself. Then I charged at her with it as fast I could. She was thinking that I wanted to make a fish on a stick dinner with that spear. So she grabbed a spear and prepared to attack when I got close. Just before I got to her though I stuck the spear in the ground and used it to pole-vault over her.

I landed and started running I laughed looking behind me. Undyne was pissed. I thought I had gotten away. But a spear came up and tripped me. I rolled head first into a somersault. I got up as she was coming towards me. There was a sign to my right.

"WELCOME TO HOTLAND" it read.

"HOTLAND!" I yelled angrily before a spear whizzed by me. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DELIVER MY SOUL TO ASGORE MYSELF?!" I yelled at Undyne.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING A LITTLE WIMP AND STOP RUNNING LIKE A BABY!" She yelled back.

"FINE! YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT! LET'S GO! I'M TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY ANYWAY!" I yelled.

She smiled a big sharp toothed grin. "OK! YOU KNOW WHAT! I'LL LET YOU TRY AND DEFEND YOURSELF WITH ONE OF MY SPEARS!" She yelled with a laugh.

A blue spear appeared beside me and I grabbed it.

"NOW LET'S FIGHT!" She said.

I charged at her with my spear, she charged at me with her spears. Both of us screaming at the top of our lungs.

* * *

 **45 minutes later**

The hall was so steamy from sweat that me and Undyne barely could see each other. We were wobbling around just trying to not collapse from exhaustion. Undyne tried to throw her spear at me, it fell at her feet. I, not knowing where the spear was, threw up the spear in a bad attempt to block the imaginary spear.

We then both fell to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. We laid there for a moment before Undyne yelled.

"WHY DID WE CHOOSE TO FIGHT NEAR THE HOTLAND?!" She almost screamed.

"WHY IS THE HOTLAND EVEN A THING!?" I screamed back.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!" She replied yelling.

I pulled out a water bottle from my pants. It was still decently cold. I took a sip of water before looking at Undyne. A fish, that needed water.

"Hey, you want a sip?" I asked.

"SURE." She said.

I tossed her the bottle before laying on the ground again. I heard something spilling, then some happy fish noises.

"You poured it on yourself didn't you." I said not getting up.

"YEP!" She said with not an ounce of regret.

We stared off into space for a moment.

"ALL WE WANT IS HOPE, FAVIAN. YOU'RE IT." Undyne said glumly.

"I know, but all I want is a chance to see my family again. I know I've made mistakes down here, and I'm truly sorry, but I can't just give up."

After a moment we both got up.

"IF YOU WANT TO DELIVER YOUR SOUL TO ASGORE GO AHEAD, I WON'T STOP YOU." Undyne said starting to walk out. Before she left I spoke.

"Thanks. Also, please tell Papyrus that I still think he's cool, plus if you could try and teach him something other than fighting." I said with a serious smile. "I still do care about him and Sans."

"YEAH SURE, I WAS PROBABLY GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY." She said smiling before walking out.

* * *

 **This fight was amazing to write. It was so funny just imagining Favian and Undyne just fighting each other for 45 minutes until both collapse due to Hotland heat.**


	11. Chapter 11

I turned and I walked the opposite direction. Hotlands, boy even the name sounds like a load of fun. I went through an entrance and saw why they call it the Hotlands. Lava was everywhere, the land I stood on was 100 feet above it. It was sweltering. Already tired, I needed water. I came across a water fountain that you would find at work office.

Without hesitation I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I was taking it up to my lips when a voice spoke behind me.

"D-don't drink that!" She said quickly.

I whipped around to see a small, yellow dinosaur like creature standing before me. She was about the height of Sans. And wore glasses and a lab coat. She was definitely a scientist. No doubt.

"Why?" I asked, really wanting to drink the water.

"T-t-the water here is filled with chemicals that help monsters be healthy in a hot environment." She answered. "Also it's poisonous to humans."

I dropped the cup. That sounded fishy, and not in the Undyne kind of way. Heh heh heh. I stared at the scientist, she seemed to be lying.

"H-here, come to my lab and I'll give you some real water." She said grabbing my arm.

Quickly, we walked to this gigantic building that said 'LAB' and the monster opened the door.

"I'm Alphys by the way." She said as I walked in.

"Names Favian." I said mesmerized at the things I saw walking in. The first thing I saw was a giant TV. When I saw who was on it, I had questions. It was me. Before I could say anything, Alphys spoke up.

"I've been watching you progress through the Underground. Haven't you noticed the cameras?" she asked.

"Nope, I hadn't." I replied.

"Oh." She said.

It got awkward that quickly.

"So you've seen every move I've made?" I asked.

"Yep!" She replied.

"So you saw my mistakes too." I said.

"Favian, it's ok, everyone makes mistakes. Besides, they are helping with my expie-" She cut herself off. "A-anyway, let's get you that water. Feel free to look around if you want."

I saw that there was some kind of escalators leading upstairs. I took them up. Upstairs, there was some cool inventions that I had never seen before. I looked at some books, when I opened them, instead of science stuff I was greeted with anime comics. I couldn't help myself and laughed. I took the book downstair. Alphys was coming back with the water.

When Alphys saw what I had she dropped the water and ran at me. She took the anime away as fast as she could.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this." She hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm actually a big anime fan myself." I replied.

"Really? What shows?" She said, eyes aglow.

"Well, mostly the violent adventure ones like One Punch Man, or One Piece, or Dragon Ball."

"Wow." She said amazed.

She stared at me for a few moments. Who could blame her. I looked like one of those guys straight out of those animes. With my long spiky red hair, and bandana. Plus my cool looks and anime liking. I must have been the dream guy for Alphys.

"Wou-would you like to stay and watch some." She mustered still staring at me.

Before I could answer, someone busted through the door.

"Oh Alphys darling! I'm here for my new upgrades!" A robot came rolling in. I saw it was the same one that Papyrus and I had watched on TV. Mettaton. That weird square shaped robot with one wheel, two arms and one heck of a personality. She (atleast I think it was a she) saw me and froze.

"Oh my! A human! This day gets better and better! Just think how many viewers will tune in just to watch you die!" She exclaimed jubilantly clapping her hands. "Oh the drama! The violence! The fashion! All in front of a TV audience!"

I looked at her in disbelief. Before I could object though, Mettaton had grabbed a microphone.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" She yelled to seemingly no one. Yet a spotlight appeared on her and the lights went out. "Welcome, to the Quiz Show… of DEATH!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! This is happening now!?" I said surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"Things happen fast here in the Underground, dearie, better keep up! Now, the rules of the show is that you must answer a multiple choice question correctly in 20 seconds. If you answer it wrong. DEATH!" Mettaton laughed as she spoke.

Again before I could say anything , Mettaton cut me off.

"First question! What is a property of matter? A. Dogs B. Things and Stuff C. Inertia or D. Mettaton." She asked.

I had no clue what she was talking about. I started worrying before I saw Alphys sneak behind Mettaton. She wave that the answer was C. I said C and I was right. Throughout the quiz show Alphys gave me the answer seemingly without Mettaton noticing. She did though, as the last question was aimed to embarrass her.

"Last question. Who is Alphys biggest crush? A. Asgore C. Undyne "

I looked at Alphys. She begged me not to answer. Heck if I knew who she liked. To spare any embarrassment Alphys might of get. I answered the only name I could think of.

"Me!" I said with a awesome pose.

"Wrong! That's not even an answer! Thus, as punishment for the wrong answer… DEATH!" Mettaton yelled.

Walls of fire appeared on each side of the lab. They started slowly coming towards me.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE WALLS OF FIRE IN YOU LAB ALPHYS?!" I yelled to Alphys.

"I-I was going to have them un-installed! Sorry!" She yelled back.

There seemed to be no way out, so I turned to Mettaton.

* * *

 **So yeah, it appears Alphys was good at not telling the truth before her experiments hit the fan. By the way, all of this story is pre-written. I'm just taking my time making sure I don't have any mess ups. This actually took a couple months to write.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Mettaton! You're a TV star right?! Well what if I promised you the most viewed show on TV! You just have to let me live in return." I said.

Mettaton didn't reply, deciding if she should let me live.

"Decide quickly, I'm about to become Favian the Bacon!" I yelled as the fire got even closer.

"Alright darling, I'll bite." She said clapping. The fire receded back into the walls. "Tomorrow! Me and Favian will be performing the best show you'll ever see! Tell your friends!" Mettaton said to the camera.

All the lights came back on. I looked at Mettaton as she came close to me. She grabbed my shirt and picked me up.

"Well, , what's your plan to make the best show these monsters have ever seen? I'd hate to be called a liar to my fans."

Her grip tightened on my collar. My mind raced as I thought of something to say.

"A music and dance number!" I said out of my butt.

She dropped me, thinking about my idea.

"Ok, a dance number it is! Oh I can't wait!" She said rolling out of the lab.

I waited a few moments, before speaking.

"Well, I better get going before Mettaton comes back." I said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, you probably should get going. Here, do you have a phone?" She said pulling something out of her pocket.

"No. why?" I asked.

Alphys pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me.

"There ya go, it's my newest prototype. It includes the website UnderNet, 4G cell service, a built in jetpack…" Alphys got cut off by me.

"A JETPACK!" I screamed in joy.

"Yeah obviously." She said blowing it off. "Just click this button and.."

I clicked the button, rockets popped out of the phone and fired. It flew out of my hand and went straight up into the ceiling, exploding on impact.

"It's only a prototype." Alphys explained. "Here's another one."She handed me yet another cellphone.

We said our goodbyes and I left. As soon as I got out the door, I tried to call home. It wouldn't even attempt to connect. Bad cell service. Dangit. Alphys told me to call her if I ran into any defense lasers.

I ran into many lasers as I walked around trying to find my way around. She told me that if the lasers were orange, I could walk right through them. If they were blue though, I had to not move or I'd be zapped. Alphys would either shut it off or it would move away.

Throughout most of the Hotlands I dodged lasers, talked my way out of some fights that monsters wanted, and sweated a couple buckets of water out of my system. Eventually I got to a hotel called MTT resort. I went in, and there was Mettaton, posing on a statue that was her. I figured out what MTT meant, Mettaton resort. People surrounded her, taking pictures and begging for her autograph.

She saw me and flew over and picked me up. "This is my partner! Favian! He and I will be performing tomorrow! She yelled.

We then flew out of the room, and into an adjoining restaurant. She sat me down and spoke. "So, the song I was thinking that we should do one of my original songs!" She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking that we should should have the monsters experience a human song."

"Fine, what were you thinking,then?"

"We need to find a human song somewhere… I know! The dump!" I exclaimed.

The square metal box had something that looked like a face of horror on her face.

"The dump! No! My beautiful legs will get soaked, I'll get dirty!" She cried.

"Real stars would do whatever it takes to please her fans." I reminded Mettaton. "Plus you don't have legs. You have a wheel."

"Ugh fine," She grumbled before taking my hand. "Let's go."

Her jets fired and we flew out of the hotel. She wove her way through the Underground at top speed. I yelped a few times as we came close to hitting rocks or the ground. She noticed this and started doing barrel rolls. It felt like I was going to throw up, so I kept my mouth shut and closed my eyes. I could almost hear Mettaton chuckling. After a few minutes (which felt like hours) we landed. I wobbled around dizzy.

"Hmm, I thought you were the toughest human ever to fall down here?" She laughed.

"Even I am weak to physics and gravity." I said breathing heavily.

"Hm, well, hop to it! This place is too wet and I might short circuit." She said.

"Uh well the dump is in ankle deep water. So you might want to figure something ou…" I said getting cut off.

"Oh dear! I guess I can't help look through the trash." She said posing dramatically.

"What?! No! If you don't help, I won't make this performance!" I said angrily.

Mettaton reached behind her back. She then pulled out, I kid you not, a bomb.

"He he he, yes you will. You see dearie,you are not as invincible as you think. If I wasn't so intrigued by your plan, I would take your soul for myself." She said sinisterly.

I looked at the bomb. I was pretty sure that my gloves wouldn't be able to protect me from a bomb blast. I was going to try NOT to find out.

"Yeah sure, uh... I'm gonna go find a song now." I said quickly before almost diving into the dirty water.

I searched for close to an hour. With Mettaton "cheerleading" by threatening me with my life, I moved quickly. Eventually I ran across a gem in the rubble.

Katy. Perry. Yeah that's right, I found Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" Album in the trash. I thought about what song Mettaton would like. A light bulb lit in my head. "Firework" would be perfect. Mettaton had the explosives, it would be the perfect performance to blow everyone's minds.

I trudged out of the water and handed the disc to Mettaton.

"WOW! Kitty Purry! She must be a star of a cat!" Mettaton said clearly confused.

"Umm, her names Katy Perry. She's like the you of my land." I said trying to give Mettaton an image of how huge of a star Katy Perry was in my world.

"She's a superstar robot?" Mettaton still didn't get it.

"NO! SHE IS A SUPERSTAR THAT EVERYONE LOOKS UP TOO!" I yelled before shutting my yap. Mettaton was seemingly angry.

"You mean to say that…" This could be bad. "Everyone looks up to me!"

"Y-yeah!" I said. If Papyrus like Mettaton then everyone else did too… right?

"Oh goody! Then tomorrows show will have to be twice as amazing as before! That means more work for you darling!" She said evilly.

"Yaaaayyy." I said sarcastically.

"Now what song should we use by this Katy Perry?"

"I believe there is a song called 'Firework' on there, it's like her best song ever." I replied.

"I'll be the judge of that!" A freaking disc player popped out of of Mettaton because why not? After A few moments Mettaton seemed satisfied.

"My, my, you do have a taste for good music. Now you just need to come up with a plan to make our performance amazing!"

"I have to come up with a plan?" I said angrily.

"Yes dearie, remember, I can kill you whenever I want." Mettaton goaded. I was really getting tired of her shiz. So, naturally, I snapped.

"You really think you could kill me whenever you want? YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!" I yelled at her.

"Yes,it would be rather easy."

"How would it be so easy."

"I've done it before!"

"... Well, I'm a LOT different from whoever you ended."

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Dodge these then!"

A bunch of bombs appeared above me. They fell down towards me, all about to explode. I dodged a couple. Then I tried catching one, I learned that tough gloves aren't made to stop explosions. As soon as a bomb touched my hands it exploded. I flew back into the dirty water. The explosion didn't hurt me too terribly. My soul was hurt, but I was relatively fine. I laid there in the water as Mettaton stood laughing.

"I SWEAR IF I HEAR ONE MORE EXPLOSION FROM THE TWO PEOPLE I THINK ARE OUT THERE, I WILL JOIN IN!" Undyne yelled from her house not too far away.

"See you tomorrow night!" Mettaton was gloating.

I sat up just to see Mettaton fly-off. I said multiple not so friendly words under my breath as I heard her jets fade away. I needed to walk all the way back to Alphys lab. I stood up, soaking wet, and started walking. Something caught my eye, some stuff looked oddly like stuff that I owned.

* * *

 **Katy Perry? Is he serious? Yes, yes he is**


	13. Chapter 13

In fact, as I got closer, it WAS stuff that I had owned. God dangit! Dad was throwing out all of my stuff! This was just like what he did when mom died. I was getting brought back into reality about the gravity of my situation.

By now, someone would've reported me as missing. The police would be scouring around Mt. Ebott trying to find me. Dad was probably drinking even more than ever now. Which was saying something. He was taking it out on Frisk.

I rummaged through and found a picture of Frisk and I. The back was popped out a piece of paper was sticking out. I pulled it out. It was written by Frisk. It read.

"Dear Favian,

I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to read this. I know that some trash flows into the mountain so I thought maybe you could find this note. I know why you left and it's ok. Things aren't very good here. Daddy's not happy. I can't stop him from being sad, because I'm sad. I miss you. I've tried bringing you back, but for whatever reason I've lost my ability to reset. I've lost the determination to reset since you've left. I can't save you. I'm sorry. I know you can come back Favian, I believe in you. Be brave.

Love,

Frisk"

Any tears that hadn't come out were pouring right out of me. I had to get out of here. For Frisk. She needed her big brother. I felt a strong. I felt powerful. I felt brave.

I stood up, folded the note and put it in my pocket. I started walking back to Alphys lab, if I wanted to get back to the surface I was going to have to make sure that Mettaton doesn't blow me to bits on live TV.

I gotta Alphys lab, it felt like it was getting late. Hopefully she was still up! I knocked on the door and within the second knock the door flew open.

"Favian! I-it's so nice of you to come back!" Alphys said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Alphys. Now I've gotten myself into a bit of a pickle with this Mettaton performance."

"Yeah, I heard. Do you need any help?!"

"Yes, I need to create a performance of a lifetime in one evening! I can't do that myself."

She almost squealed. "OK! What do you need?"

"Fireworks. Big fireworks, small fireworks, sparklers…"

"Do you want to be launched into the room off a firework?! It would be with Mettaton and it would be EPIC!" Alphys said excitedly.

"Would I die?"

"Probably not…"

"What are we waiting for where are the supplies?!" I said quickly.

"Ok be right back." She ran upstairs and dropped down a bunch of supplies. "Here, I have a vehicle that we can use to get to the perfect spot for the most epic performance ever!"

What appeared to be a large wagon with a motor on the back folded out from a box sitting in the corner of the room.

"Foldable wagon?"

"Foldable wagon." Alphys said with a big grin.

We packed a bunch of stuff onto the wagon. Metal, fabric, explosives, dogs?, and sparklers filled the back up to the brim.

"We ready?"

"Heck yea!" I said energetically.

We took off out of the lab. We flew over air vents, came very close to going over the edge into boiling lava, and drove close to waving monsters. I saw some big metal building off in the distance.

"That's the core! It powers all of the underground! It also leads to New Home, where Asgore lives."

"I need to get to Asgore, Alphys. He's GOING to let me get home." I spoke intensely.

"Don't worry you'll get to New Home." Alphys said quietly.

"AND through the barrier."

Alphys didn't reply. I decided to drop it for now.

We went through MTT Resort like it was nothing. Then into the Core. It was very futuristic, chrome metal was all over the place. More classy monsters than those that were in the Ruins. Some tried to attack me but Alphys politely excuse me before I could get into a fight.

Eventually after what seemed like endless puzzles, elevators, and a long time of driving, we got to a the spot right before the New Home elevator.

"Alright this is the spot!" Alphys said. "First we should set up the little fireworks, then the airborne ones, then finally the big one."

"Should I put these small ones around the walls?" I asked.

"Yeah, these walls fold out for a live audience to cheer on. When they do fold out it holds about 200 medium sized monsters easily." Alphys answered.

"Oh wow thats a lot."

"Oh don't worry about them… about 9000 monsters should be watching on TV tomorrow also!"

"9000?!"

"Atleast. Are you scared of performing or something?"

"No, no, I'm not scared of that stuff. I just would prefer not to die at your friends Mettaton's hands."

"Wait, wait, wait. HE ACTUALLY CONVINCED YOU THAT HE WOULD KILL YOU?!" Alphys said laughing.

"Yeah he… WAIT IT'S A HE!? BUT THAT VOICE THOUGH!" I said flabbergasted.

"Yeah Mettaton has a… dramatic voice." Alphys said still laughing.

"I'm glad I didn't call him a girl while I was around him."

"He might have actually killed you then." Alphys said still chuckling.

"So he hasn't killed anybody?" I asked.

"Not that I know of! Yeah his body was originally supposed to be a human hunter but I uninstalled most of those parts." Alphys said.

"What about the Lab quiz?"

"Mettaton does what he wants, when he wants, how he wants. I can't stop him when he gets on a roll." Alphys answered.

"And the BOMBS?!"

"That's his attacks. Why?"

"He about blew me up!" I said annoyed. "Why am I even here still?"

"Please stay! This could be Mettaton's biggest break!" Alphys pleaded.

I thought for a moment.

"Plus it would totally impress Undyne with the super cool explosions, then we could date, watch anime, get married…" What? Alphys didn't say that out loud? Woops!

"Fine!" I said still annoyed.

We worked on the small fireworks for a little bit. We set up wire across all the floor. Alphys had this idea that she could remotely set off the fireworks. It was an ingenious idea. Once we got done with the small fireworks we moved onto the explosives that flew high into the ceiling.

"How high is this cavern?" I asked.

"High enough that you and Mettaton will be able to eject in time for the large to explode. Then you and Mettaton will parachute down with sparklers behind you."

"That sounds sketchy and epic as heck!" I said equally worried and amazed.

We set up the all of the medium sized fireworks and moved onto to building 'The Big One'. At this point it was the middle of the night and I was starting to get exhausted. Alphys had brought a coffee machine with her. We chugged a few cups of decaf and got us pumped up and ready to go. We rapidly pushed the thing together. We fastened two seats to the rocket.

"Alright! That should do it!" Alphys said happily.

"Wow! It's gigantic! Are you positive that it won't explode with me on it?" I asked still apprehensive.

"Probably not! Just don't let anybody touch it. They may uhh want your soul. A rocket explosion probably would be a good way to get yours." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah well nobody's getting this bad boy!" I said showing my soul to Alphys. "This babies getting all the way up to the surface."

"Yep…" Alphys said trailing off. "Let's set these sparklers up."

We worked a little bit on sparklers. It didn't take too long. Then Alphys got a mic set up for me to practice on. Mettaton had given me the lines that I was going to sing. This duet needed to be perfect. It was almost daybreak according to Alphys. I chugged another mug of decaf. I was still feeling tired but it was enough to keep me going for the performance.

Eventually Mettaton got here, fashionably late as usual. We showed him all of the great fireworks ideas we had. For once he seemed decently impressed.

"Alphys, you take your doohickey backstage and get ready for the greatest performance ever!" Mettaton said excitedly. "Alright darling! It's SHOWTIME!"

The lights went off, and the music started playing. The walls disappeared and the audience appeared. A single spotlight appeared on Mettaton.

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag. Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again. Do you ever feel? Feel so paper thin,like a house of cards, one blow from caving in."

Another spotlight turned to me. It was almost blinding. It was my time to shine.

* * *

 **The rocket probably won't explode. Dang Katy Perry song.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you ever feel? Already buried deep, six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing! Do you know that there's still a chance for you. There's a spark in you, you just gotta…"

"Ignite the light…" We both sang in unison. The fireworks started igniting around us. The audience oohed and ahhed. "And let it shine! Just own the night! Like the 4th of July!"

Fireworks shot up into the sky all around us. I let Mettaton take the lead on the chorus.

"Cause baby you're a firework!" He sang beautifully in rhythm.

The fireworks exploded in the sky. The room exploded in cheers. Sparklers started up all around us as Mettaton knocked down the chorus like it was nothing. The crowd was rocking as I jumped back in.

"You don't have to feel, like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew, what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow." I sang as best as I could.

I made my way to the giant rocket as Mettaton sang her part. I got in the seat and put on the makeshift seat belts. Alphys said she put in automatic parachutes. I hope she got em hooked up correctly. Mettaton rolled over to the rocket as he finished his part, he latched on as we starting singing the chorus for a second time. Cheers went up as the very large firework started firing.

It lifted off the ground as Mettaton kept on singing. Just like that we went off like the fireworks around us. Higher and higher we went. I wasn't screaming! No! You were screaming! Not me, no fear of blowing up at all! Heh heh heh…

Anyway, eventually we got high enough that it was time to eject. It wouldn't go. I was approaching the ceiling and the thing was supposed to explode at any time. I looked behind me to see if Mettaton was still… nope he wasn't. Great. Just great.

Last second it went. All the people in the crowd gasped. A large boom was heard as the super-mega-amazing firework exploded in the sky. Mettaton was still singing looking up to the sky as smoke enveloped most of the ceiling. The music paused for a moment.

An orange glow appeared in through the smoke. A heart shaped orange glow. The crowd erupted in cheers. Clearly thinking that they had their 6th soul in their possession. The cheers were short lived as a larger, more human like figure appeared floating down behind it.

I appeared out of the smoke. I sounded like the cheers grew and grew until it was a deafening roar. All for me! I guess Mettaton was clapping too. More to go along with the show than actual joy. The music started playing again as we were caught by a stationary rocket hung by ropes. It was sparking out the back. Fireworks exploded around us as we sang.

"Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!" We sang together.

We were lowered slowly to the ground. As soon as we touched the ground we hit the final part of the song.

"Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!" We finished as a large blast of fireworks and sparklers blew up behind us.

The crowd went nuts all around us. Some wanted an encore. No thanks. After a while the crowd died down. Mettaton finally spoke.

"Thank you, thank you. What an amazing show! Let's check out our viewer count!" A screen appeared. It showed that we had a solid 9999 viewers! Somehow not 10,000, which was not ok. "Wow! By far that was our best show ever! 9999 viewers! Now I have an idea for when we reach the vaunted 10,000 viewers. But now darlings, it is time for our randomly scheduled commercials! 'Til next time!"

The cameras turned off only to turn back on.

"Oh and give a special thanks to Favian!" He said to all the cameras putting a hand around me.

The crowd went nuts as I waved, and bowed, gangnam styled, dabbed before the dab became a thing. The cameras then turned off. Alphys opened the door and I ran out to a cheering crowd.

"Ok Alphys that was amazing! Did you mean for me to almost explode with the rocket?"

"N-Yes! I wanted to add the dramatic effect to the song! So I made it almost jam up!"

"Sweet! Now does this elevator lead to New Home?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you going?"

"Yes, I have to convince Asgore to let me through that barrier. If he saw my performance then there's no way he will deny me from seeing my family again!"

The elevator opened and I stepped in.

"W-wait! There's something I need to tell you!" Alphys said quickly. "I haven't told you the truth."

I looked at her questionly.

"You will not be able to cross the barrier alone. A human needs a monster's soul to be able to cross the barrier." Alphys spoke dejectedly.

"So…?"

"You'll need to t-take Asgore's soul to be able to cross the barrier." She continued.

"..."

"You c-can't t-take Asgore away from us. H-he is the only person in the underground that can still give us hope. Please, I'm begging you, please don't kill Asgore."

I paused. He's the only person standing in my way from getting home and back to my sister. If I didn't get past him then I'd be stuck here. I saw the sadness in Alphys eyes. If I killed Asgore it would ruin the underground. Hadn't I caused the underground enough pain? I took out almost a whole dog army generation, who knows who else I killed.

I sighed. "F-fine, I promise I won't kill Asgore."

"R-really?! Favian, he'll kill you!" Alphys said surprised.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll rattle his cage a little and it won't end in violence. People around here call him 'King Fluffybuns' right? There's no way a guy with that nickname could take me down, right?" I said confidently.

"R-right." Alphys replied less confidently.

"Well, got no time to lose! I'll be waiting for that anime watch party when we see each other again!" I pressed the button on the elevator to 'New Home'. "Cya later Alphys!"

"Goodbye Favian." Alphys said quietly. Definitely sounded like a final goodbye.

* * *

 **And now to New Home.**


	15. Chapter 15

The doors closed and the elevator started moving up. It took a minute but the doors finally opened. I was expecting a futuristic style city, much like that of 'The Core'. I was wrong. Everything was made of grey bricks. There seemed to be no amount of color all around me.

I walked a little ways and came along a viewing area. I looked out over the grayscale city. It was oddly beautiful, and simple. I wanted, very badly to get home, but knowing that I'd have to kill everyone's hero would destroy them. I had made a LOT of friends and I wasn't going to hurt them again. I just needed Asgore to NOT kill me, maybe we could live together or something until… a true hero came to save everyone. I had realized that I wasn't the hero, no, I hurt too many people at the beginning of my journey to ever be considered the hero.

Gosh, if only I could go back and do everything again, like what Frisk can do… A slight smile came to my face. The pieces were coming together. If her power came back she would be able to make mistakes, then go back and fix them. Eventually she was gonna save everyone.

I started walking again. The path led me past many grey buildings.

I kept on thinking about Frisk. It would be a perfect story after what she's been through. You see, mom wasn't the only person who got hurt in the car crash. Frisk and I were in the car too when it lost it's brakes.

I was able to get out of the car relatively unscathed. Mom and Frisk weren't so lucky. Mom as I've said, perished. Frisk, who was only three at the time, was in comatose for about a week. Somehow, against all the odds, especially for her age, she was able to pull through. Not only that, but she had a full recovery. According to her this was when she gained her abilities to "SAVE" and "RESET" through this thing called 'DETERMINATION'.

Things really didn't get better though after we lost mom. Dad, who wasn't the greatest man before the crash, was tore apart by the death of his wife. I guess I get it, but the way things fell apart was not good for Frisk or me. He dove deeper into drinking. This usually meant there would be good nights and bad nights.

Some nights he would tell us he loved us, many nights he would tell us he wished that we would've died with mom in the crash. Things probably would've been even worse if it wasn't for Frisk using her ability to stop the more violent nights.

Eventually, after about 4 years of torment. It came to a head, I blew up at him. I was fed up with all of his drinking. He thought I was a worthless piece of trash. I decided that I would prove to him that I was not a worthless meat headed idiot by trying to be the first kid to climb Mt. Ebbot in it's 400 years history. I wanted to be the first kid since the natives to climb the mountain.

I think I learned why this mountain has it's stories. Maybe this is why the kid that came up here went missing over 25 years ago. And the kid before him, and the kid before him… I'm sensing a trend.

My thoughts were once again jostled away as I came to a small house, which appeared to enter a castle. The house looked just like Toriel's house. Except colorless. I knocked on the door. No one answered and the door was unlocked so, like what any normal kid would do, walked right in.

The inside was just a colorless version a Toriel house, with the exception of the bright yellow flowers littered around the house. All these flowers did was give me flashbacks of that demon flower that I met at the beginning of my journey in the Underground. I hadn't seen that weirdo since I kicked his weedy butt. He probably was still crying on the ruins as I spoke.

* * *

 **Short Chapter, large backstory.**


	16. Chapter 16

I wanted to head down the stairs but it was chained off. On the chain the note read: Howdy! I'm in the garden! If you have anything you have to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the Kitchen and the Hallway. I first went to the kitchen. I was getting a huge sense of deja vu with how similar this was to Toriel's house. Gosh even the gosh darn chair was the same. Even though it looked like it hadn't been used in a loonnnggg time. It was collecting dust. I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the key which was sitting on the counter. There was a note saying I could eat anything I wanted… so I did!

The fridge was full of cans of unopened snail. Again reminding me of Toriel. I wanted her food so bad. Of all the food I ate in the Underground, Toriel's food was the best. I tried eating the snails out of a can. Nope, nope, nope, bad idea. I threw up the snail into his pie filled trash can. Again… Toriel flashbacks.

I walked back into the living room where two froggits were sitting there waiting for me. Instead of wanting to fight though, they started telling me a story. They started telling me about a human who fell into the Ruins a long time ago. This human got hurt and called out for help. Before they said more they hopped away. I took another step and two flying things I had learned were called Whimsums appeared.

They continued the story about the human. The king's son, Asriel, found her and brought her back to the castle. They then flew away deciding to leave me on a cliffhanger once again.

I walked to the hallway across the entrance. I opened the first door I saw and went in. The room looked like it was made for two kids. I assumed that the room probably belonged to that king's son, Asriel. There was two presents at the center of the room. I decided I probably shouldn't mess with gifts for royalty. Lol. I walked out.

Three jello monsters appeared and continued the story. Overtime Asriel and the human became like bro and sis. The King and Queen accepted the human into there home. The jello's went away.

I found the key lying on the floor in the hallway. I continued into Asgore's room where I found a bunch of sentimental knick knacks. Drawings, clothing, trophies were all around the room. I walked back to the stairway and unlocked the chain. I walked down the stairs. There I ran into a crap ton of monsters.

They continued the story. The human ended up getting very sick. Her only request was to see the flowers of her village. Which there was an issue with the barrier in the way. The next day… she died. Asriel absorbed her soul and became a god like being. He crossed the barrier with his sister's body and went to the village. Asriel then found a bed of flowers at the center of the village. The humans saw him holding the dead human, and they panicked. They attacked him with everything they had, mortally wounding him. He could've easily fought back, yet he didn't.

Asriel went back to the Underground, still carrying his sister. He died on a bed of flowers. The king and queen had lost both of their children in one day. King Asgore, angered by the loss of his son to the humans, decided that every human that came to the underground must die. They said that King Asgore was going to save them. They said that I should be happy too. I was going to help save them.

I wasn't happy. This story had really brought me down. These two gave everything for each other. This kid, Asriel, freaking died for his sister! What have I done for my sister? Ditched her for some adventure to prove my dad wrong. Go me! Oh gosh once again I was starting to sweat through my eyes again. If I got back I would be the best big brother on the face of the earth. If.

It was time to get back on track. I was not far from the King and I could feel it. I travel down the path and into the giant hall. The only lighting came from outside the building. I looked down towards the end of the giant hall. The was a figure standing at the end of the hall. As I got closer I saw that it… was… Sans?

What was he doing in here? He motioned me closer.

"What are you doing in here Sans? Trying to get a tan?" I tried to joke. A tension hung in the air. I shut up.

"So you finally made it. The end of your journey. In a few moments you will meet the king. Your actions will determine the future of this world. That's then. This is now. Now… you will be judged." He said tensely. "You will be judged for your every action."

* * *

 **Favian had to learn about Asriel and Chara somewhere.**


	17. Chapter 17

Well… sh*t.

"you will be judged by the amount of EXP you earned."

Whats EXP?

"Execution Points"

Sh*t

"a way for qualifying the pain you inflicted on others. when you aquire enough EXP you LOVE increases. what is LOVE? level of violence. LOVE is the ability for you to hurt someone. the more you kill the easier it is for you to distance yourself…"

It was quiet. I had gained EXP, I had gained LOVE.

"you are an interesting case. you entered the underground with a taste for violence. a fighters soul. one that looked like it was going to rampage the underground. to start you did. as I assume the ruins would attest to. you stopped though. someone stopped you from brutally ending innocent lives."

I thought back to Toriel.

"you entered our world still a fighter. yet not willing to finish em off. many monsters went crawling back homes clinging to life. no one knows where they are. you figured it out though. you stood up to heroes, celebrities, and anyone else who dared tried to pick a fight with. you set your goal, you now have a chance to achieve it. there are only two options. if you choose not to fight, then asgore will take your soul. if you choose to fight then you will get out and complete your goal for your sister, but you will ruin the lives of an entire civilization. your a brave soul, Favian, you will try to figure things out your own way… but things may be out of your control." His eyes went dark.

I stood silent looking down. Everything Sans said was true. "Thanks." I said looking up. He was gone. Typical Sans.

I walked out of the "Judgement Hall" as I decided to call it. The next room was the throne room. A knot was tightening in my stomach. I didn't really want to have to do whatever I was going to do. I saw the hall that led to the Throne Room had a stairway down so I decided to put my battle on hold for a quick moment.

I walked down a ton of stairs and got to the bottom. I was expecting some kind of Man-Cave or something. Definitely not that. There were 7 coffins lying aligned with one another. There were 5 coffins that had purple, blue, light blue, green, and yellow colored hearts on top. The next coffin was blan and then there was a coffin with a Red soul. That coffin had a name on it. Chara. Interesting name. I realized all this collection of bodies needed was a orange soul to create a rainbow. I had an orange soul. Sh*t.

If I died my body was probably going into the blank coffin. It was weird. You would think that with a room full of coffins that it would smell nasty. It didn't though. I wanted to check the coffins like a creep, but I decided that I should probably get back to my main goal.

I walked up the stairs and back to the entrance to the throne room. I took a deep breath and went in. The throne room was full of all of theses yellow flowers. They surrounded a large, golden throne. Looked comfy from the parts that I could see. The room seemed very peaceful. In front of the throne stood, with his back turned to me, a giant monster with huge horns. He wore a giant purple cape that covered most of his body. He also wore a small crown. He reminded me of someone…

"Oh is someone there?" He said in a deep, deep voice. "Just a moment! I am almost finished watering these flowers."

After a moment he turned around. He looked like a manly version of Toriel. This pretty much confirmed who the King's Queen, or former queen, was.

"Howdy, how can I…" He took a surprised step back seeing who I was. He looked almost scared. "Oh…" He looked away for a brief moment. "I so badly want to say "do you want some tea?" But… you know how it is." He walked towards the window looking out. "It's a beautiful day isn't i-"

"Why are you trying to small talk me, sir? You and I both know what needs to happen for you to get what you want. And we both know what needs to happen for me to get what I want. So let's just get right down to business." I cut him off.

"I see then. You know what we must do. When you are ready, come to the next room." He shuffled out of the room.

I followed him after a moment of hesitation. This was it, this was really it. I could get home right now if I really wanted to. I just had to take the soul of the most powerful monster in the Underground, and ruin everyone's hopes and dreams. As I walked out I saw another throne covered in a sheet. Toriel's.

I entered the next room.

"So tense… just imagine it as a visit to the dentist." He said trying to again make small talk. Now I hate dentist's.

We continued to a large gate.

"Are you ready? If you aren't then I completely understand."

I followed him through the door. The first thing that surprised me was the sunlight the shinned the the shimmering barrier. I walked towards the barrier and touched it. Even though it was almost see through it felt like a brick wall that had an electrical current. It sent a little shock through me and I jumped away.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us trapped here. If by any chance you have anything else to do, now is the time to do it." Asgore said.

An idea popped into my head. "Do you happen to have a pen and paper?"

He sighed with his back turned and looked down. "My diary is under the throne if you need to write something."

I ran out of the room, ripped out a piece of blank diary paper and ran to the coffins. I quickly wrote down something just incase I don't get out, and my final guess for the next person to fall down here finds this. I ran upstairs and back to the barrier. Asgore still had his back turned to me.

"Ok, let's do this." I said.

* * *

 **Well... here we go**


	18. Chapter 18: The End

"Ready?" He said turning around. Seven capsules rose from the ground. Five capsules had five different colored souls. All glowing brightly.

Asgore started a battle with me. It was silent for a moment. The sunlight flowed in. "Human, it was nice to meet you… GOODBYE!"

An absolutely massive pitchfork was thrust out of his cape, pushing it back. Asgore was wearing a large amount of body armor. It was going to be tough to hurt him with just my gloves. It didn't matter. He did NOT destroy my spare button. I was going to do everything in my power to not hurt this Goat-man.

Asgore attacked. He had the same fireballs as Toriel. I easily dodged them. I tried to spare him. He didn't listen. He launched I large barrage of fireballs at me. I bobbed, weaved, and caught a couple using my gloves abilities. Instead of firing them back at him, I threw them at the ground where they dissipated.

"I'm not going to fight." I said to him sternly. He didn't listen.

Another attack, this time I dodge side to side as walls of fire blasted right by me. I dodged them still with ease. I stood my ground.

"I won't let you kill me though either."

Asgore's ten foot tall pitchfork turned blue. Just like Papyrus! I stood still. It fazed right through me. It then turned orange, which meant I needed to move right through it. I dove right into it. Once again it fazed right through.

The battle went on for awhile. It was the same thing. He would attack, I would dodge them, I would then not attack him. Eventually I started telling him about my time here in the Underground. I told him about everyone I met, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, heck even Toriel. I struck a nerve with Toriel, I guess talking about his ex really ticked him off. His attacks got even more violent.

I dodged all over the place, but this time I misjudged a couple fireballs. They hit me in the torso, taking away some health. I ate a slice of food and quickly recovered my health back. I had a stocked up on food so I could go as long as he wants. Or so I thought.

We were getting up to Undyne's fight in terms of length. I was getting tired. Two fights like this were really taking a lot physically out of me. I continued though. I told Asgore how I got here. My mom, my dad, my sister. Everything. He wasn't slowing down, and it didn't seem like he was listening. Still I spoke, vainly hoping he would listen. I just wanted to talk.

"So, my sister thinks that I'm the brave one in my…"

"I bet that if your sister saw you now she wouldn't think that you are brave." Asgore cut me off gasping.

"W-why is that?!" I said slightly taken aback.

"Well, you are just delaying the inedible. What kind of bravery is that?"

"No, the bravery is that I haven't attempted to destroy you yet!" I said chuckling.

"Well, then stop running scared! You're not going to stop me from doing this."

Fireballs flew out of the ground and towards me.

"Alright then, your funeral." I said.

I dodged a few fireballs. Then I grabbed a couple out of the air. Quickly they were whipped around and thrown at Asgore. They hit him in the face. He screeched. I smiled.

"Come on Asgore, you wanted this!" I goaded.

Asgore must've had steam pouring out of his ears. More fireballs came flying at me. I dodged as much as I could. Still some hit me. I checked my pockets. I had no food. The fires burned themselves out but it still hurt. I was angry. I charged at him with reckless abandon. I was going to give him atleast two black eyes. I leapt at Asgore's face, fists ready to unleash.

Mid air though Asgore dodged. My foot clipped Asgore's crown, knocking it off. I face planted into the ground. How embarrassing! I was ready to get up and attack once again. I winced as I got to my knees. I closed my eyes trying to get my wits about me.

I opened my eyes and tried to get myself up. Something was wrapped around my wrist. My eyes widened, a vine had wrapped itself around my wrist. I yanked my arm away and looked at Asgore. He was winding up for something big. I jumped to my feet. I tried to make a step. A spiked vine had wrapped around my legs.

"JUST…" Asgore started to say.

I struggled. The vines rose up to my back. The spikes cut into my legs as I struggled.

"DIE…" Asgore said as he winded up.

He was going to throw his pitchfork at me. I couldn't bend down, the vines around my back held me up. I was in trouble.

"ALREADY!" He yelled as he let go of the pitchfork.

The red pitchfork came blazing at me. Everything was moving in slow motion now. My only hope was to deflect the pitchfork away from me. Maybe my gloves would stop it! I put my hands up as the deadly weapon was getting to me.

…

I missed.

…

The pitchfork went past my hands. The three prongs pierced my chest with deadly accuracy. The force of the blow launched me back. I hit the wall so hard the area around me shook. I didn't have time to shriek or scream. All I did was gape at the pitchfork that was lodged into my chest. Asgore looked just as shocked.

The pitchfork disintegrated out of my body and reformed into Asgore's hand. It was covered in blood. Blood poured out of my chest.

"I-I-i'm s-s-so..." I cut Asgore off.

"Don't bother." I said quietly.

Asgore seemed dejected. It was quiet for a moment. I didn't want to die in here, no, I wasn't going to die in here. I stood up using the wall as support.

"Wha-what a-are." I'm pretty sure I flipped him off. Luckily he didn't follow.

I don't know how or where I was going. Things were started to shut down in my body. One of the prongs had pierced one of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I was getting dizzy. I stumbled into the throne room, and collapsed into the soft yellow flowers. I wanted to just go to sleep. That's when I heard that annoying high pitched voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A fallen little boy? HA!" Flowey laughed. "What happened? Dragged down by life?"

Everything was fading away.

"You probably want to know where all those vines came from! Well… that was little ol me! I guess you needed to learn that…" I thought I saw a goat child in the face of the flower. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" He said demonically.

And everything faded to black.

I had failed. I had failed… her.

No.

She would come for me.

I just needed to wait.

* * *

"Alphys, we have just acquired the sixth human soul."

* * *

 **Well... that's that. Honestly what were you expecting. Favian was the 6th soul. He was fated to die... don't worry though. Sequels are in the works. We'll see our famed orange soul friend once again. Thanks to everyone who read this, and to those who commented. You guys are great. See you later.**


End file.
